A frozen heart
by khr junkie
Summary: Elsa's parents were just murdered. A month before her coronation, Elsa snaps, she can't control her powers, she's scared, helpless and all alone. Or so she thinks. Can Jack get her to believe in him, and can he help her control her powers? Jack x Elsa, oh also Jelous!Anna, Mean!Anna. Rated T cause this is my first story and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

A frozen heart

Summary: Elsa's parents were just murderd. A month before her corination, Elsa snaps, she can't control her powers, she's scared, helpless and all alone. Or so she thinks. Can Jack get her to believe in him, and can he help her control her powers? Jack x Elsa, oh also Jealous!Anna, Mean!Anna. Rated T cause this is my first story and I'm paranoid.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

***action***

third person's POV

***knock knock knock***

"Hey Elsa! You in there?!" yelled Anna through the door, "Oh I forgot, you never come out do you?" She sneered.

_"God, why can't she just leave me alone"_ thought Elsa as she sat by her window _"It's not like she's going the say anything new"_. She sighed. She knew why Anna was acting like this of course. It wasn't hard to figure out. After so many years of hiding in her room Anna gave up on her, but when she heard that Elsa would be the next Queen she snapped.

_"I know she thinks that because I have been hiding in my room for so long she should be Queen"_ Elsa thought as she listened to Anna's jibes with one ear _"But it's not my fault i was born first, or that I have these powers"_

Thinking this she looked at her hands and had to hold back a sob. Where her hands were laying frost had covered the entire window. She wiped her head to the door hoping Anna hadn't heard anything.

"...So just stay in your room dearest sister, see if I or anyone else in this kingdom cares!" Anna screamed before storing off in a huff. As Elsa heard Anna's footsteps fade away she looked back to her hands.

_"conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel,conceal don't...oh what does it matter! It won't change"_. Tears slipped silently down her face, only to freeze half way down her cheeks. Wiping the ice off her face she turned away trying to focus on something else.

Her gaze feel on one of the old stuff toys on her bed, she went and picked it up, a soft smile on her face. "hello there Jack" she whispered softly. This was one of first toys her parents gave her after finding out about her powers. They had though that if she believed in someone with the same power she did she may gain control over her powers. And it worked, to an extent. Once when they had thought she was sleeping they talked by her bedside it all can crashing down.

/FLASH BACK/

"Dear i think your idea may be working" Idun whispered to her husband as she watched Elsa sleep, her small hands clutching her Jack Frost plushy. "She really believes in him, and it seems that her powers are not as wild as before."

"Your right, her powers seemed to controllable to an extent" The Arendelle king, Agdar, whispered back. "but I fear that when she realizes that Jack Frost is not real, she will lose control of her powers once again"

Little Elsa's heart stopped. Her hero the only other person in the world who had powers like hers, was...not real? her parents had lied to her. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she bolted upright, startling her parents.

"What the- Oh Elsa we thought you were asleep, are you-" What ever the Queen was going to say was cut of by Elsa's blubbering.

"W-wha-what d-do you m-mean Jack's not real!" sobbed Elsa "You said tha-that he was someone w=who had powers like mine. A-and if he could d-do it so can I! W-why did you lie to me?!" Yelled Elsa.

As her parents tried to comfort their eldest daughter, unknown to them a young teen looked in. Sighing, he turned away and started to fly away but turned back for a moment and stared at the window. "I am really Elsa, and the day you see that, will be the day i can finally help you" stated the mysterious teen. As he flew off his hood fell back reviling the eternally young face of Jack Frost.

/FLASH BACK END/

Smiling softly she placed her toy back on her bed and stared at the ceiling shaking her head softly. "I should have known back then" she told herself quietly "There's no way someone else was as unlucky as I was to be cursed with this powers"

As she moved to sit in her desk, her back towards the window, she failed to see a hand print forming on the window. The size of the hand was around the size of a young teens.

DONE!

Wo ho! the first Chapter of my First fanfic is officially done!

So tell me what you guys think, and if you dont mind maybe drop a review, it'll only take to seconds...so please?...pretty plz? with cherries on top?

I don't mind if you say things like "that sucked" or "lame" but please remember, words hurt.

So until we meet again!

Bye BI!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG you guys! Thanks so much for reviewing/favoriting/following this story! Like I said before this is my first story so this really makes my day.

I just want to say one thing, a couple of you guys said that Anna was a little OOC, and I apologize if she is but this is what i think.

Ever since Anna was young Elsa has locked herself away from her, never coming out. And at the time she really needed her, when their parents died, Elsa didn't even come out then.

I know that if I was in her situation i would just lash out, and that's what Anna is doing.

Tell me if you agree or disagree!

now...STORY START!

With Jack

Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and defeater of Pitch stared into the room of the future queen of Arendelle. He smiled as he watched her pick up the stuff toy that looked exactly like him. (Who made it anyway, hardly any adults believed in him...)

But as he turned away a frown slipped onto his face as he remembered why she didn't believe in him.

"Dammit Manny!" he suddenly screamed at the sky, "Why the hell did you stop me?!". Jack paused as if waiting for a reply.

"If i could have helped her back then, she would have been so sad now..." he whispered. His thought's flashed back to when the girl, Elsa, stopped believing in him.

/FLASH BACK/

Jack watched and the King and Queen tried to console their weeping child. A mischievous smile dawned his face. He raised he staff as though the smash the window.

_"Jack Frost's not real?"_ he said as though they could hear him _"then how do you explain this!"_ He cried bringing down his staff. Right before it hit the window a beam of moonlight hit the staff, which froze in its path.

"Wha?" Jack pulled his staff back and faced the moon "What are you doing manny?" he asked. Than a thought hit him and he laughed.

"Don't worry many I wasn't going to smash the window, I was just going the scare 'em a little, then when I had their attention, write my name." he turned back to the window "just watch it will be fine"

_"all right angle it just like this and..."_ Jack took aim at the window again, only to be stopped once again.

_"Manny?"_ he thought turning to face the moon once again _"why is he stopping me?"_ he puzzled. Right when he opened his mouth to open it a voice spoke.

_"Because you must be stopped."_ The voice boomed Jack's head nearly making him lose his balance. "This girl has her own fate, you cannot force her to believe in you Jack".

Jack froze. Manny was stopping him...from helping a child. "Manny, I am a Guardian, and your telling me I can't help a child?!" His grip on his staff without his noticing, ice was forming on the windowsill where he stood.

_"Not yet Jack, the...time...is not...right...wait...you...will...now...when"_ With that the voice in Jacks mind faded, and a cloud mooved and blocked the moon.

Jack growled._ "WAIT, HE WANTS ME TO WAIT?!"_ the Wind lifted him, with out his consent and moved him to the top of the tower. By this point Jack couldn't see straight. When he got his hand on Manny...

/FLASH BACK END/

Jack sighed, if the wind hadn't calmed him down, he may have done something he would have regretted. He turned and stared at the sun, it looked like it was only going to get hotter from here on out. He took one last look at Elsa, she was now reading, and sped off.

"Oh Elsa" He said as he let the Wind carry him "show me you believe...in anything, only then can i help you." The wind tickled his noes. Jack smiled.

"Your right Wind, no use moping, when she believes I'll be right their to help her, 'till then all i can do is what I do best!" His famous smirk returned "...Hey Wind! Whaddya say 'bout paying old Kangaroo a visit?" With that Jack speed farther away from Arendelle.

With Elsa

*flip*...*flip*...*flip*

Elsa leafed through her book, not really reading it, she knew it by heart by now. It was a children book, seeing her old Jack plushy she was in the mood for something a little more childish. She sighed, shutting the book.

_"this isn't working why can't I get that memory out of my head"_ she thought _"Alright I was upset that my parents had lied to me about Jack Frost being real but...when i think about it why do I feel this sense of...loss?"_ Confused she stood and returned to her bed and picked up her Jack Frost plushy.

"What is it" she asked "about you that makes me feel like I've lost something...precious?" She stared at the doll. As it lay lifelessly in her hand she gave it a squeeze. She frowned was that something...hard inside?

"What the.." She said as she flipped the doll over and noticed a small rip one the back. It was directly in the middle and about the size of her fingernail. She poked her finger inside and managed to pull out a small container.

Now sitting on her bed the plushy lay beside her as she examined the small container.

It was light blue, about two inches in length and one in diameter. As she examined it she noticed it had what looked to be a cap. Unscrewing it she tipped the container two things fell into her hand. One was a rolled up piece of paper and the other was a small locket with no chain.

The locket seemed to be made of silver and the face was dark blue with a snowflake engraved on it. When Elsa opened it she found it to be able to hold two pictures, one on each side.

When she open the paper it said only four words...

Believe, Let it go.

Done!

What do you guys think? i feel like I almost had to bang my head against the wall to get that last part out...

as for the locket I'll put a link on my profile later, so check it out!

umm O.K guys i have to ask you a question...

What do you think of the length? to long? to short? drop a review and let me now!

so...

Bye Bi! :)


End file.
